Happy Independance Day!
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: When I convince the Sohmas to celebrate American Independance day, what will coem out of it? Chaos? Disorder? Kyo being a pervert? [Oneshot]


**Autohr's note: Hahaha, this is my holiday-fnafiction-type-thingymabober for the 4th of July! Independance Day in America! YAY! Heh, this will be fun...**

**Warnings: Self-insert, language.**

**

* * *

**

When everyone in Shigure's house woke up that day, the whole house was decked out in red, white, and blue and Sora-chan stood in the midist of it all, glitter in her hair and paint dripped across her clothes.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Sora-chan exclaimed. Theothers just stood with a clueless look on their faces.

"Umm...Sora-san, what's so special about the fourth of July?" Tohru asked. Sora-chan grinned and pulled down a random screen nevt to her and pictures were on it. Sora-chan pulled out a stick like the ones teachers use and pointed at the first picture, a picture of the words "July 4th, 1776" and red, white, and blue firecrackers in the background.

"Okay, American history time! Okay, so on July 4th, 1776 this really important guy,the first president of the United States of America and was the genral in the American Reveloution, named George Washington,"-the picture changed to a close-up on the face of a one dollar bill-"read this thing called the Decleration of Independance"-the picture changed to a picture of a really old document that had the words "We the people" written really big on the top-"on this day and this was really important in American history, 'cause we were declairing our independance, so we celebrate this day in honar of that!" She pulled up the screen. Tohru had a "Oh-so-that's-what-happened" look on her face while Kyo spoke up.

"Yeah, but moron, incase you haven't noticed...WE'RE FRICKIN' JAPANESE!" He yelled. Sora smiled.

"Yeah, but it's fun! People take the day off of work and go on picnics and go swimming and spend time with their friends and have barbaques and watch parades and at night..." Sora looked lost in thought. "The night sky is light with the brillance of fireworks. It's so cool! Come on, let's celebrate it!" Tohru clapped her hands.

"Oh, Sora-san, that sounds fun! Can we celebrate this Independance Day?" Tohru said, grinnig. Kyo rolled his eyes and Yuki slightly raised his hand.

"Sora-san, this does sound fun, but, there will be no fireworks or any parades here." Sora smiled.

"I know, so I bought my OWN fireworks! I'll deal without the parades, but come on, Shigure-san, let's go! Take the day off and invite the others!" Shigure smiled.

"Oh, okay, I'll call the other Sohmas! we can go somewhere, Ha'ri can drive us! Hurry, get the stuff you need!"

"Your editor is coming by, isn't she." Yuki said.

* * *

Later, to Sora's delight, Hatori agreed to drive them a lake house, and Akito was thankful for the peace, so packed into the car was Sora, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Ayame, and obviously Hatori. When they arrived they jumped out and Momiji grabbed Sora's arm. 

"So, what'cha wanna do first, Sora?" Momiji said. Sora looked up and tapped her chin.

"Well, let's see. We can have a barbaque and go swimming and have a picnic and just gewnrally mes around until when it's REEEEAL dark, then we'll set off the foreworks! Oh, and at night we should also have a bonfire type thing!" Sora grinned. "So, to go swimming!"

Everyone went inside and cxhanged into their swimsuits except for Kyo, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. Then they all went back outside-except for Hatori, who had to go back to the main house despite Ayame and Shigure's protests. Shigure and Ayame were acting like lifeguards, and were simply sitting on the beach under a big umbrella. Kyo sat not too far from them. Everyone was in the water, and Momiji, Tohruand Sora were splashing each other.

"Go on, Kyonkitchi! Get in the water!" Ayame exclaimed. Kyo looked at them.

"Why don't YOU." Kyo said. Shigure and Ayame laughed.

"No, we're lifeguards!"they said at the same time, so it was almost creepy. Kyo rolled his eyes, layed back and closed his eyes soaking up the--

SPLASH.

Kyo spat out some water and sat up. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. He heared someone giggle.

"Come get in the wat, Kyo, you're already wet!" Sora laughed. Kyo got up and ran after her, until she got in the water. Sora filled her bucket again and stuck out her tounge.

"Why, you..." he said, following her into the water. Sora cheered.

"Told'ja I could do it! Pay up, Haru!" Sora called to Haru. Kyo pushed the girl over and dunked her under water.

"Damn you!" He hissed, and the girl fought free and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to change into a spazzing cat. "Lemme go!" he said, earning himself a mouthful of water. Sora shook her head and put his soaked shorts onthe orange cat'shead.

"No skinny dipping, Kyo, you pervert!" Sora said, laughing. Kyo fumed.

"LEMME GO!" he said. Tohru swam over to them.

"Kyo-kun!" she said, spazzing out completly. "What are you doing? Did she hug you?"

"No, she hugged that tree over there, OF COURSE SHE HUGGED ME!" Kyo hollered. Tohur took him-and his clothes, though his shirt was missing-to somewhere on shore where no one could see him. Momiji laughed as Yuki just stared.

"What just hapened?" Yuki asked. Sora shook her head.

"Nothing, hey, let's race! From that rock over there to...umm...that other rock!" Momiji said. "Come on!" Sora and Haru agreed, and they managed to convince Yuki to join. Yuki ended up winning, and Kyo CLAIMED had he joined, he would have won and Yuki shut him up by shoving a leek off the table in his mouth. Shigure shook a finger at them.

"Don't waste food, Yuki-kun." Shigure said. He looked oddwearing an apron that stated "Kiss the Cook", standing next to a grill and holding a spatula. Tohru, Momiji, Haru, and Sora came out of the house, carrying various vegtables that you would put on burgers or in salads. Yuki, Kyo, and Ayame were slicing the lettuce and tomatos already there.

"My, Shii-chan, you are a wonderful griller!" Ayame said.

"Well, you're slicing that perfectly, so I didn't want to unbalance the perfection of this food, would I?" Shigure replied.

"But, they smell wonderful!" Ayame stated.

"Aaya, not here! We must pertewct the innocent virgin minds!" Shigure said.

Tohru and Momiji looked at them, wondering what they were talking about, while everyone else said, "Gross. Disgusting."

"Well, come and get it!" Shigure said, pulling the last patty of the grill. Tohru and Momiji happily chattered at one end of the table as Haruand Sora watched Yuki and Kyo have an eating contest and everyone tuned out Ayame and Shigure, not really wanting to hear their conversation.

"Another." Yuki and Kyo said, holding out their plates. Sora sweatdropped and put a hot dog on each of their plates.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun,watch out, if you eat too much you'll--" But Tohru was cut off as both of them turned away from the table.

"Gross." Sora said. Haru rolled his eyes and ate another potato chip with ranch dip on it.

"You two act like morons sometimes, you know." Haru said.

"Yeah, but I gotta get stronger than that damn rat and the only way is to eat more!" Kyo said, wiping his mouth.

"True, but it dosen't help if you throw it all up again." Haru said. Kyo glaired at him. Ayame had somehow gone unnoticed on his way to Yuki when he saw him threw up on the ground. Yuki pushed him away.

"I ate too much, that's all!" Yuki said. Sora rolled her eyes and ate another spoonful of potato salad. The 8 people went back inside to wait fourty-five minutes until they go swimming, just to be on the safe side. Shigure flapped his arms.

"We can play spin the bottle!" he siad. Yuki took the bottle away from him and made sure the girls were away from him. Kyo folded his arms and looked at him dangoursly.

"Or we could play spin Shigure and hit him with a bottle." Kyo said. "In case you haven't noticed, moron, most us us are guys!" Momiji grinned.

"I'll kiss Tohru and Sora without a bottle!" Then he kissed the girls on the cheek and they blushed. Kyo hit Shigure over the head and Shigure covered the bump with his hands as waterfall tears ran down the dog's face.

"Kyo-kun, you hit hard!" he whined. Yuki pushed the crying dog and the snake out of the room and sat down.

"Finally, quiet." Kyo said. Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Tohru and Sora played cards for the next thirty minutes and Kyo just watched and yelled at people who did stupid things. Eventually, Tohru wondered aloud what Shigure and Ayame were doing, and almost everyone insisted that she didn't want to know. Finally night fell and the beach was blanketed in darkness. Sora grabbed her bag of fireworks and they all went outside to watch the display. They all picked one up and held matches. Sora struck hers and let go, so the large firework flew into the air and exploded into a large blue light. The others followed suit and the sky was light up, just the way Sora explained it.

"Happy fourth of July, everyone!" Sora said.

* * *

A/N: YAY! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TO ALL THE OTHER AMERCIANS (and people from other countries) OUT THERE! YAAAAY!


End file.
